1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a socket, and more particularly, to a safety socket which can prevent a plug from being disengaged from the socket by accident.
2. Description of the Prior Art
A conventional safety socket uses a restraint mechanism to prevent a plug from being disengaged from the socket by accident. The restraint mechanism has a through hole. The wall of the through hole has acute corners at two open ends thereof. The conductive pins of the plug are made of a conductive metal. The conductive pins of the plug may be scraped by the two acute corners at the two open ends of the wall of the through hole when inserted in or pulled out of the through holes to cause so some metallic bits and pieces. After a period of time, a bad contact may happen to result in sparking to start a wire fire. It is necessary to improve the plug to be plugged in the socket securely. Accordingly, the inventor of the present invention has devoted himself based on his many years of practical experiences to solve this problem.